Faith
by ExtendableEars
Summary: AU Tonks stayed behind to look after Teddy as she was supposed to, she knows that the battle has been won, but does not know whether Remus has survived...One Shot, RLNT Please R&R :


**Just a little scenario of what I imagine would have happened had Tonks stayed put as she was supposed to and Remus had survived. Not much of a plot- it's just a bit of pointless fluff really- and hey, they do say DeNile is not just a river in Africa y'know…**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all**

**---**

"_Nymphadora wait!"_

Tonk's feet were slapping hard against the stone floors, she ignored her mother's voice. The castle was in ruins and only the sound of her footsteps could be heard. It seemed eerily silent.

She was running as fast as she could; her mind focused only on one person. He had to be alive- he just had to be. She could feel the lump forming in her throat as she thought the worst, but forcefully pushed it out of her mind, shaking her head. No, he was a good dueller, experienced and skilful. She had faith.

She dodged some of the remains of a wall, and tried not to skid on the shattered glass from the broken windows, inwardly congratulating herself at being able to keep her balance at a time like this. Usually she would have tripped over every second obstacle, today however, she was focused and determined with one destination in mind and one person occupying her thoughts.

She and her mother had set out for Hogwarts as soon as the news had broken; Harry had won- _they_ had won. People had come crashing through her mother's fireplace all at once declaring the good news. Old friends, school friends, random strangers all with jubilant faces- a couple in particular had said that they were trying to make it though the whole floo network, before the day was over. But Tonks couldn't celebrate; not yet.

So she and her mother had shooed everyone out- onto wild parties that would last all week no doubt- and had quickly and quietly got Teddy ready so that they could head over to Hogwarts. They had arrived at the Hogs Head and had to lift the enchantment Mrs Longbottom had placed on the pub to seal it, it had taken a few minutes to break, once they were inside they sealed it back up again, made their way through the portrait of Ariana and arrived in the room of requirement.

It was then that Tonks had handed Teddy to her mother; she couldn't stand not knowing any longer-

"I'm going on ahead- I've got to find him"

---

She was running down the steps to the entrance hall now, and could see the light coming from the Great Hall, she pushed open the door, and her heart pounding she held her breath

"Remus!"

He was at the end of the Gryffindor table; he looked tired and worn out, with a few scratches and dust on his patched robes.

She ran to him as he stood up ready to embrace her holding his arms open.

She flung her arms around him and held on tight

"Thank Merlin!"

His face was buried into the crook of her neck, and he held onto her just as tight.

He finally let go and raised his head to kiss her hard on the mouth, and she poured all her relief and all her love into the kiss.

He broke away, but one hand remained around her waist.

"Where's Teddy?"

"He's coming with my Mum now" she smiled and gave a breathy laugh that was mixed with a sigh "I had to go on ahead- I didn't know if you were alive or dead- and I couldn't very well run with Teddy in my arms I wouldn't have trusted myself not to fall over and squash him- I suppose you forgot to send a patronus then…" she raised an eyebrow

He bit his lip, and looked slightly guilty

"Merlin, I'm sorry Dora- you must have been worried sick! - I just got caught up in every thing that was going on here-"

"Its okay, I understand- of course you were preoccupied" she smiled to reassure him and looked properly around the Great Hall for the first time at all the families sitting together, and her gaze fell upon the Weasleys. Molly's eyes were red and puffy, and Arthur seemed to have his arm around her comforting her, and the rest of the group looked very sombre…she looked back up at Remus in question; his eyes followed her gaze

"Who's-"

"Fred"

She stood there reeling for a moment

"Oh no" she whispered

Remus wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, he sighed

'Everyone else from the Order is pretty much okay- a few scratches and bruises, but we lost many- a lot of them students"

Tonks tightened her arms around him rubbing a hand up and down his back, she knew they would have been students he had known and taught.

"There you are Nymphadora" Andromeda had caught up with her "it's good to see that you are okay Remus dear" She was still holding a sleeping Teddy in her arms. Remus took his son off her, giving him a kiss, his tuft of turquoise hair just visible from under the blanket.

Tonks thought Teddy looked very tiny as they stood in the Great Hall, the next time he would be here, he would probably be nervously waiting in line to be sorted; but right now he was only three weeks old, and was blissfully unaware at just how close he had come to losing his father. Tonks allowed herself a contented sigh- everything was going to be alright now and Teddy wouldn't know any different, and the thought of this made her think that it had all been worthwhile.

**ooO0Ooo**

**Hope you liked it- I was trying to capture the emotion- please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
